Jeunan Avertif
Jeunan Avertif is a playable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Once the captain of the Wyrmknights of Galgastan, he became increasingly horrified by the Hierophant's orders and, after an operation where he was sent to kill some of his own men, joined the Galgastan rebellion, but was captured and imprisoned in Brigantys Castle. He appears in Lawful, briefly in the Chaotic route, and is only recruitable in the Lawful route. Warren Report The Wyrmknight Jeunan Jeunan Avertif. Age 30. A Galgastani from Rhime who once led the Wyrmknights of the Kingdom of Galgastan. As Hierophant Balbatos's right hand, he was a principal agent in carrying out the blood war. He later joined those opposing the Hierophant, troubled by the acts he had been made to commit. After meeting Denam at Brigantys Castle, he saw in him a kindred spirit. Since then he has fought for the Resistance. Personality By the time Denam meets him, Jeunan has dedicated his life to atoning for the crimes he commited as the Hierophant's right hand, being this the reason he was imprisoned for treachery in Brigantys. He joins Denam after hearing him disown the blind enmity the Duke and the old Walister Resistance held against Galgastan, showing that Jeunan's loss of faith was towards the Hierophant alone. If he meets Ocionne, a survivor from Vasque, a village he destroyed years ago under orders from the Hierophant, his desire for atonement becomes even clearer. He's determined to save her, and upon doing so, offers to die by her hand for his sins, but on the condition that she let him aid Denam in his quest to end the war first. Besides the above, his death quotes show him as something of a death seeker. It's very possible that he believes only death will redeem him. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Exclusive to the Lawful route After taking Brigantys during Chapter 3, a short event will show Denam talking to a group of Galgastani prisoners, who ask him if the Hierophant's enemies are also his. Answer "How could they be?" and Jeunan will join you. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' He's the only unique Dragoon in the game, and if you haven't trained one yet you will come to rely on him a lot. He joins with two ranks in Draconology '''and '''Spears and with Beastslayer and Dragonslayer already learned, but since he's likely to be your first Dragoon unit he'll take some time to catch up. While Spears can be great weapons on their own, Jeunan will do his job much better with 2H Swords or Crossbows, so change him as soon as possible. His increased ranks in Draconology also mean that he's the best unit to recruit dragons until you get Ocionne or appropiately train a Beast Tamer. With slightly better stats than generics, he's an excellent unit to deploy when fighting against beasts or dragons. Even if for some reason you don't like him, he's needed to recruit Ravness and Ocionne, so you lose more from not recruiting him. Trivia Death Quotes *"Thank you for giving me...a chance to...die..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 3 Lawful (SNES/PS version). *"I knew this day would come...I will be happy in heaven." - Felled in combat, Chapter 4 (SNES/PS version). Dismissal Quotes * "I hope this is in jest. I wouldn't want to count you among my enemies." (PSP version). Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters